Distractions Come In Many Forms
by UnalignedValkyrie
Summary: First fanfic so be honest. PWP set before Lauren ever met Bo. The Morrigan has a habit of just walking into someone's life, and that's exactly what she does to Lauren.


The dress caught her eye first, the sheer fabric rustling behind her as her heels clicked down the small path between gadgets. Dr. Lauren gazed at the tall woman, fae she corrected herself, as she followed the Ashe around the lab. She caught her staring and smiled, not unlike a cat when it has caught a mouse.

Dr. Lauren quickly looked back down at her work, trying hard to focus as heat flushed through her entire, taut body. She knew who the woman was. Rumors had spread the entire morning that the Morrigan would be visiting for mutual research finds. What she didn't expect was how absolutely breathtaking she would be.

It quickly became obvious that it was impossible to focus with thoughts of the Morrigan swimming in her head. As quickly as she forced them back to the task at hand, they were right back to imagining what she felt like, how she sounded, and what she tasted like.

Warmth pooled in her belly and her breathing quickened. She could not wait until the day was over. She walked over to the nearest lab tech and excused herself to the bathroom. After walking to the hallway, she took a right and all but sprinted to the farthest bathroom from the lab.

Once safely inside, she said her pants down and slid her fingers between her wet folds, already swollen and hot. Her breathing hitched.

Come on Lauren, rub one out and back to work, just enough to get her out of your head.

Her fingers found her hard clit and she rubbed it vigorously, leaning against the wall for support as she spread her legs farther, sliding her fingers into her hot channel. Liquid ran down her fingers as she curved them inside, rubbing her sweet spot. In, out, in, out, her fingers gliding effortlessly, her eyes glazed over as she neared her peak.

Thoughts of the Morrigan in her head, naked and writhing between her legs, her fingers inside of her instead. Closer, closer…

A sound to her left knocked her from her gaze. She glanced over and nearly fell as the Morrigan walked into the room. She looked up and saw Lauren midway down the wall, her pants forgotten to the side. A smile creeped up to her face as she walked over to Lauren.

"Well, well what do we have here?" her sultry voice echoed off the pearlescent tiles. Her foot slid between Lauren's and then pushed it aside as she did the other.

With an oof, Lauren slid to the floor, the tiles cold and wet on her bare ass. She finally came to her senses and bowed to the Morrigan, heat flooding her body with shame.

"I am so sorry, I-," her voice cut off as she glanced up and saw a smooth, glistening sex just a couple inches from her face.

"I know you were watching me, and I know you came in here. I followed you. Now you have one of two options. You can either get me off, or I can drag you back to the lab exactly like this. Which would you rather have?"

Lauren's thoughts raced. In a way, she was getting what she wanted. In another, she was forcing her. Is it really forcing if she wanted it though? She glanced back up. She could see that the Morrigan was extremely excited, if the glistening drops on her sex proved anything.

Without realizing she was doing so, she found her tongue arcing into her folds, tasting her unique dampness. It tasted of honeysuckle, and she wanted more. With a quick tug, she lined the Morrigan up against the wall and spread her slim legs, covering clit with her mouth and sucking hard on it. Warmth soaked her tongue.

"Oh right there… you are in for a treat!" the Morrigan moaned as Lauren slid her tongue deep into her core, liquid gushing into her mouth. She pulled her head back and slid her index and her middle fingers into her tightness, while sliding her body up the Morrigan's.

Her hips bucked forward as Lauren pumped her fingers in and out of her. She curved her fingers and went faster. Lauren came face to face with the Morrigan and brought their lips together. The Morrigan responded in kind, swirling her tongue around Lauren's, biting her bottom lip and sucking it. Her hands buried themselves into Lauren's soft hair, moaning as her hips bucked forward as she came hard into Lauren's hand.

She removed them, slowly bringing them up to her lips where she watched the Morrigan as she licked them clean. The Morrigan's eyes glazed once more. She picked up Lauren and slammed her against the wall, burying her tongue in her overwhelming drenched, hot pussy.

"Oh fuck yes! Right there, there, oh my God!" Lauren all but screamed as the Morrigan sucked on her swollen lips and hard clit.

She was so close, so fucking close. The Morrigan moaned into her pussy, sending vibrations through her. She gasped, grinding her hip into her mouth. The Morrigan slid her tongue deep into her, teasing her entrance, then back up to suck on her hard nub.

So close, then fireworks exploded in her head as the biggest orgasm of her life rocked her. She clenched the Morrigan as her legs trembled and shook beneath her. The Morrigan held her as long as necessary until Lauren got her strength back. She let her down and began to rearrange herself.

Lauren slid to the ground in much the same way as the Morrigan found her, almost numb from the incredible sensations she had just experienced. She grabbed her panties and her pants, sliding them on as she stood up. She ran a hand through her hair, hoping to calm it down, hoping to calm her nerves down really.

The Morrigan looked over at her, smiling.

"Thank you for that. It was… spectacular to say the least. My place next?" and without waiting for answer she walked towards the door.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh and the name is Evony. I expect you to be screaming it next time, "she said, and winked and opened the door.

Lauren stood in a daze, giddy, but in a daze nonetheless. Next time? She could only hope as she left the bathroom and headed back towards the labs, a smile firmly planted on her still wet lips.


End file.
